


A safety distance.

by LunnVic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, IwaOi Day, Locker Room, M/M, Sexual Tension, how many descriptions can i fit in 400 words content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunnVic/pseuds/LunnVic
Summary: The locker room was overflowing with the voices and laughs of the rest of the team while they changed clothes, but Hajime and Tooru remained motionless, looking at each other.___Or 500 words of Hajime looking at Tooru horny edition





	A safety distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy IwaOi Day!
> 
> This drabble was something I wrote in Spanish for my 2018 wordtober so I though it would be nice to bring it to light.

Hajime couldn’t count on the fingers of one hand —nor two, nor a hundred— the times he had seen Tooru naked. The first of them counted as cheating because, after all, they had only been children splashing around in rivers and pools and bathtubs and, honestly, he didn’t even remember half of them. And Hajime couldn’t remember either when he had started to look at him in a different way, when his eyes had sunk into his ankles and when they had climbed at every exposed vertex, like the curves of his calves, or the top of his hip bones, the hollow of his collarbone, his shoulders, his jaw, the amused wink the first time he caught him looking. Over the years his tongue had ended up following the same path and, yes, also there, in a small kiss on the right eyelid. Tooru always complained, eyes closed and hands clasped behind the back of Hajime’s neck.

But this time Tooru wasn’t naked.

In fact, he was far from it, the turquoise and white uniform still wet with sweat, perfectly placed, even the jersey tucked inside the shorts. Eyes closed and his back leaning against the wall, chest up and down and the neck a perfect arch. Fingers sneaking under the white band of his knee, followed by a small hiss of pain that wasn’t meant for Hajime to hear. And there, between shorts and knee pads, the tense muscles of his thighs, slightly vibrating after hours of exercise. Hajime swallowed hard, unable to look away from the strip of shadow that marked the end and the beginning of each tendon, the path of light that ran from his knee to the minuscule elastic band of his inner shorts. He wanted to sink his teeth there.

Hajime only looked up because he felt the strength of his brown eyes on him, a clear warning in his silence. The locker room was overflowing with the voices and laughs of the rest of the team while they changed clothes, but Hajime and Tooru remained motionless, looking at each other at a safety distance they had discovered just a year ago. It didn’t always work, of course, and only when Hanamaki laughed softly, pushing the last stragglers through the door, did Hajime realize how obvious they had been, how evident the tightness in Tooru's shorts was. He didn’t care. His eyes fell back to the sharp line on the inner side of his thigh. He heard how Tooru parted his lips —a sound Hajime already associated with the previous second to his tongue on him— but he didn’t speak, not yet.

Hajime finally got up to walk across the locker room, Tooru's eyes following every movement and then closing when he knelt between his legs. Tooru sighed, Hajime didn’t.

“I’m very tired, Iwa-chan.”

He smiled, leaving a tiny kiss on the edge between skin and fabric.

“Then leave it to me.”

 

 


End file.
